1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming device such as a printer or a fax machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming device that forms a color image due to the rotation of a rotary development unit including development units of the four colors of yellow, magenta, cyan and black is known.
In this type of image forming device, loading/unloading an image forming unit including a photosensitive body and an intermediate transfer belt, so that the photosensitive body abuts against the development units at a development position, is publicly known (e.g., see Japanese Patent No. 3295416 and JP-A-2000-227688, JP-A-2001-83766 and JP-A-2003-50532).
However, sometimes the image forming device cannot be miniaturized because the unitized photosensitive body and intermediate transfer belt are disposed in line in a substantially horizontal direction with respect to the development units.